where does darkness rest?
by kyla123
Summary: we lurk through the darkness, we are not the darkness.


helloooooooo everybody! damn, i'm so friggin lazy... -.-' anywaysssss here's a new fanfic, hope you enjoy! i swear in the next chapter marshall will be there! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIA. i guess this'll have to be your birthday gift! i hope you like it!

filipina/ anyone who cares: when's your birthday? maybe i'll make a new fanfic for your birthday gift

**_Where does darkness rest? _**

**MARCELINE'S POV**

I stand in a place where poeple say darkness lives. Darkness consumes the land late at night, and the only ray of light this dark world allows is the light of the moon. They believe no one has, and can never have, a ray of light in them. We are monsters that lurk in the night. We are the monsters in children's stories, the monsters in their closets and beneath their beds. We are the greatest fear of anyone and everyone. We are the monsters that have been here since the beginning of time.

We are creautures said to feed on the darkness of the world. With out us, they say, their world will be filled with evil; yet we are the greatest evil. They hate us. Everyone hates us. We are monsters in the worlds eyes, and even in our own eyes. we have lost our opinion of ourselves. Humans have defined us, and so many more others have defined us as they do, our so-called leaders have defined us as the humans and everyone else has. Who else could say we were not the monsters they fear?

We were made to believe we were monsters. We lost our voice to speak up for our species; we'd given up because we knew it would be futile. We lost our own minds thinking that what everyone else says is true. We have lost our hearts in all this darkness and hatred. We have lost ourselves in the cloud of false accusations and lies.

We are the monsters from the beginning of time; and I am the queen of these monsters. We are the vampires that lurk through the night and are hated by everyone. We are the species that is shunned, hated, disowned, looked down upon, feared, and yet we are not they say we are.

I have seen the purity in the people that live here in the nightosphere. There are many good people, but no one considers us as people. No one could talk against me, so I still have my mind. No one could take away my voice, because I am their queen. No one could take my heart away because I protect whatever was left of what humanity calls human. I am the complete opposite of my father. I am the complete opposite of what everyone thinks I am.

No one had dared enter the nightosphere. No one has ever seen the beauty of the land; they all deemed it as a hell fit for vampires so suffer in forever. Don't they know we have children here? Are they not pitiful for the little kids whom still have innocence and dreams? No, they know. They still call these little children demons though. most of those creatures have no hearts; we had a better way of living. No hate against eachother because everyone else hated us too much. No jealousy because no matter what we were all the same. There were no rich, no poor, everyone lived and shared everything. we were vampires, yes; but we were more humane than the humans.

Though, looking at what humanity holds, I'd say we were vampires with a better conscience than those who hate us. We weren't filled with hatred, or anger. We were only scared, and helpless. No one was our allies, we have no allies, we never had. We had to stand together, we had no other choice.

When I go out, I don't go out as a princess or as loyalty. No one could ever know I was me. I went out as a mysterious commoner that people knew and loved to see. I saw what actually went on in the nightopshere; and it was nothing as what people have described it. Everyone was happy, and got along with eachother well. No one was ridiculed for doing something silly, no one was judged, no one was branded as an outcast, and no one was different. Everyone was friends, though you could still tell who best friends were. Everyone lived well together; they had no stupid squabbles over silly little things. There was no bull shit here.

Everyone was this big ball of happiness. Everything that the humans have said is wrong. I'd say I hate them, but I actually don't. I just feel sorry for them. The hate people who love, they fight against us when we will never fight against them, they have picked on the strongest, but we will not bother with them.

we will not change for humanity's sake. We will not change for anyone. we will never change, that is what I'm sure of. Why would I change for the people who hate me? I'll change for them to love who I'm not? If they don't accept me and my species, then be it. If they hate me, I wont bother with them. I wont try to change their opinion of us. If they change I wouldn't care, if they didn't I wouldn't care. I only care about the happiness of the people in the nightosphere. Here, no one will turn their backs on you.

There is no hatred here. There is no jealousy or maliciousness. There is only happiness and love, there is no darkness here.


End file.
